


Roommates

by countermeasures



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countermeasures/pseuds/countermeasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hotel feels like being on the job, not what Bond needs right after a mission, so Q offers James his guest room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> For [Clio](http://book-of-flights.tumblr.com)

"What are you still doing here, Bond?" Tanner looked up, surprised, when he noticed Bond was still hanging out in the lab with Q. "You've been cleared hours ago. Go home and get some rest!"

"MI6 sold my flat, remember?" James didn't have to remind the Chief of Staff that his manor got blown to bits.

"That was weeks ago," Q had stopped typing, "you still haven't gotten a new place?"

"What about the hotel?" Tanner offered.

"A hotel feels like being on the job," Bond explained, "I’ll never be able to fully relax in a hotel room. I need a home."

"I never took you for a sentimental man, Bond." Tanner said. "There is enough out there, why not just rent a place until you find something better?"

"Don't be ludicrous, Tanner. If I'm going to find a new place, I'm going to do it right in one go."

"You can stay at my place." Bond and Tanner both cast Q a questioning glance. "I have a guest room, it's yours if you want; until you find your own place. I have a spare key in my office if you’d rather not wait here and get some kip instead."

"Great, problem solved then." Bond smiled and waited while Q fetched the key. He ignored Tanner's questioning look and left to get some sleep.

*

Bond had gotten to Q's place and was surprised there was no alarm system. Knowing Q, the key probably was personalised. He stepped inside and blinked. It was clear that Q loved gadgets, even though he didn't use those at work. Everywhere he looked there was something electronic, and the walls were completely covered with books and discs.

"Good evening, James."

He spun around to figure out where the high woman's voice came from. There was nobody there, and he told himself that it was just in his mind, that he needed sleep.

"Q already informed me there would be a visitor, but he forgot to mention you look this fine. Unfair, he knows how I respond to a fine man in a nicely tailored suit." Again Bond did a full turn and spotted a screen in the wall. "I see he forgot to tell you about me. I'm Janet, I run this place."

"Of course you do. Of course he has a computer running his place." Bond couldn't believe he was actually talking back to a computer, but it definitely felt like something Q would have installed in his home.

"I'm not just any computer. Consider me as Q's second brain."

"You can understand me?" His tone was complete disbelief.

"Don't act so surprised, voice recognition isn't exactly rocket science."

"And you have an attitude. Great." He started to understand Q more and more the longer he stood in this apartment. "Where can I find a drink and the newspaper?"

"Fridge and magazine rack," Janet answered. "I think sleep would be a better option for you, though."

*

When Q came home, he found Bond on the couch, newspaper on his chest and fast asleep, completely at ease. "James?" He approached carefully; he knew that waking up sleeping agents was a dangerous plan. "This doesn't look like the most comfortable way to sleep."

"I've been worse." Bond's voice was still raspy from sleep. "I figured I'd wait for you to discuss this plan."

"I was serious. That guest room hasn't been used in ages. My sister usually drags the mattress into my bedroom because it's more fun being together."

"I agree." Bond had gotten up from the couch and it was clear he had no intention to go back to sleep anytime soon. "Do you really want me in the guest room?"

"I already told him he should sleep, but he doesn't seem to think I'm real," Janet cut into their conversation.

"I take it you've met Janet?" Q laughed. "When I programmed her I went a bit overboard with the personality. You'll get used to her. Soon you won’t be able to go without her."

"Be careful, or you'll be stuck with me."

"Maybe that's my master plan," Q winked. "Let me show you the bedroom."

"I thought you wanted me in the guest room," Bond said.

"Just keeping up appearances at work." Q smiled, answering all remaining questions.

Suddenly Bond was knackered, and he let Q lead him to the bedroom, while he was trying not to fall asleep standing up. He conked out before his head hit the pillow.

*

"Good morning, James."

"Morning, Janet." Bond was already used to being greeted in the mornings by the house computer. "Where's Q?"

"He went to work already, didn't want to wake sleeping beauty."

James scowled at the speaker, trying to come up with a clever remark, before remembering he was talking to a computer. He got out of bed and went to the kitchen to find breakfast.

"Damn it, Janet, I love you," he said softly when he found pineapple juice and shirred eggs with bacon waiting for him.

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

"You weren't supposed to hear that," he replied, annoyed. "Q has to reprogram you so you won't listen and reply to everything."

"It's a safety thing, you'll get used to it."

"This is a temporary situation," he started, "I will find my own place. It just takes time to find something nice."

"We'll see. You've been here a month already. Is roommate really the way you want to describe your relationship?"

He shook his head — he wasn't going to explain his relationship with Q to anybody, especially not to a computer. He didn't even fully understand what was going on himself. All he knew was that he was having fun, and he had no intention to walk away.

"As I said, it takes time to find something, especially when I'm being flown to every corner of the world at no moment's notice all the time," he responded and he was almost positive he heard a scoff coming from the speaker.

Their discussion was interrupted by a knock on the door. "You better put on some pants, James," Janet said, "you might give off the wrong impression opening the door in your birthday suit."

He looked down and saw that she was right. He hadn't bothered to put anything on yet. He got dressed quickly and opened the door to find Tanner waiting for him.

"Let’s go."

*

Bond had heard Q come home, he’d walked into the kitchen to find him downing a scotch, and was now waiting for him to say what was on his mind — something was obviously niggling at him.

He kissed Q as a hello. "You had a rough day?"

"It isn’t over yet." Q looked him right in the eyes. "James, we have to talk."

"I swear it was an accident! The thing just blew up before I could get my gun out of there."

"It's not about — you blew up another gun?" Q had his hands in his hair. "Why do I still even bother personalising them?"

Bond looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, but it really was an accident. Those things happen."

"I know they do, it's okay. That wasn't what I wanted to talk about."

"What is it, Q?" They had moved to the living room and Bond found himself sitting on the opposite couch. "It's that serious that we can't even sit on the same couch?"

"First, I need something cleared up," Q started. "You've been here for three months now. Are you still looking for a place of your own?"

"I..." Bond wasn't really surprised that Q would bring it up at some point, but he was caught off guard by how much it hurt him. "I was thinking about staying here."

"You can't live without Janet anymore?"

"No, Q, I will survive without her." Bond took a deep breath and found the words he’d wanted to say since Q had given him the key. "It's you I can't be without."

Q walked over to Bond's spot and started a kiss that made them fall over, couch and all. "Finally."

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, I get nothing


End file.
